1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a medical appliance. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a surgical operating apparatus for supporting medical treatments by surgical operators to disease portions in medical operations of circulatory organ systems, respiratory organ systems, brain/nerve systems, various organs located in abdominal cavities, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an apparatus for supporting an operation, the manipulator system for surgical operations is described in JP-A-8-299363.
The conventional technique disclosed in the above-explained JP-A-8-299363 is to provide such an operation supporting apparatus with low invasive characteristics. That is, when the surgical operation is carried out, the ultrasonic transducer elements are previously arranged on the body surface of the patient. While the surgical operation is executed, the image/measurement information of the disease portion of the patient are sequentially observed by employing the ultrasonic transducer elements, so that safety aspects of the patient can be secured. Conventionally, as image information, cardio echoes with using ultrasonic waves, fluorography and digital subtraction angiography (DSA) with using X-rays can be utilized. However, since diagnostic reading of cardio echo images would require expertise and further there is a limitation in the measurable tomographic direction, the echo imaging operation along a desirable diagnostic direction is not always allowed. Also, various sorts of image measuring apparatuses while using X-rays as modality own the following serious problem. That is, repeated radiation exposure problems occur, especially, unwanted large amounts of X-rays are exposed to doctors.
On the other hand, with respect to the circulatory organ system such as a heart and a blood vessel, since the shape of the heart is rapidly changed with a time elapse by the pulsation, this circulatory organ system is one of organ groups which can be very hardly treated in the surgical field. In a simple disease case, such a simple medical operating system is tried to be carried out by inserting a catheter in a meandering manner into femoral vessel. However, the medical operating system with using the catheter is limited only to such a simple medical case. As a consequence, in the medical case for requiring more complex treatments, while a body portion near a disease portion is largely incised, the medical operation is performed under such a condition that the pulsations of the heart are temporarily relaxed, reduced, or stopped by jointly using a jig for suppressing these pulsations and a heart-lung machine. This may give very heavy damages to the patient, may prolong the time required for the medical operation, may lower the success ratio of the medical operation and also the recovery degree after the medical operation, and furthermore, may prolong the recovery time. In order to reduce such a sort of damages, while the heart and lung stop is not essentially carried out and also the incised portion is made small, the medical operation must be completed within a short time duration. If the small incised portion is made while the medical operation is carried out, then the time duration required for carrying out the medical operation and also the recovery time can become very short. Also, QOL (quality of life) after the medical operation has been accomplished can be considerably improved, as described in the above-described JP-A-8-299369. However, in this case, an operating doctor himself must insert an operating tool from a small incised port into an interior portion of a patient, and must perform a medical operation within narrow space while paying his attention to movements of organs. Such a medical operation is a very difficult work even for an skilled operating doctor.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-described problems, and therefore, has an object to provide such a surgical operating apparatus capable of reducing an adverse influence given to a surgical operation without constraining a pulsation of a treating subject organ. This adverse influence is caused by such a fact that a disease portion is moved while a surgical operation is carried out.
To solve the above-described problems, while a treatment subject organ is moved, a medical process operation to this treatment subject organ is stopped and a surgical operating apparatus must be removed from this organ. To the contrary, while the treatment subject organ is under stationary state, the medical process operation with respect to this organ must be carried out. To this end, it is required to know when the treatment subject organ is moved, and also when this treatment subject organ is stopped. After recognizing when the treatment subject organ is moved and stopped, the following instruction may be issued to such an apparatus capable of performing either a physical process operation or a chemical process operation with respect to the treatment subject organ. That is to say, in response to a predicted movement of the treatment subject is stopped and the surgical operating apparatus is removed from this treatment subject organ, or the surgical operating apparatus is approached to the treatment subject organ so as to execute the process operation.
In other words, the above-described object may be achieved by such a surgical operating apparatus comprising: disease portion tissue manipulating means for treating a treating subject portion of a patient in response to an entered control command; manipulation inputting means capable of inputting a manipulation command to the disease portion manipulating means; and detecting means for detecting a condition of the patient; whereby: the surgical operating apparatus owns a function capable of adjusting the movement of the disease portion manipulating means in response to the detection output from the detecting means.
Also, the above-explained object may be achieved by such a surgical operating apparatus comprising: disease portion tissue manipulating means for treating a treating subject portion of a patient in response to an entered control command; manipulation inputting means capable of inputting a manipulation command to the disease portion manipulating means; and detecting means for detecting a condition of the patient; whereby: the surgical operating apparatus owns a function capable of adjusting a position of the disease portion manipulating means with respect to the treating subject portion in response to the detection output from the detecting means.
Also, the object of the present invention may be achieved by such a surgical operating apparatus: disease portion tissue manipulating means for treating a treating subject portion of a patient in response to an entered control command; manipulation inputting means capable of inputting a manipulation command to the disease portion manipulating means; detecting means for detecting a condition of the patient; and: adjusting means for outputting to the disease portion manipulating means, a command used to adjust the disease portion manipulating means so as not to be made in contact with the treating subject portion in response to the detecting output from the detecting means.
Furthermore, to achieve this object of the present invention, the detecting means detects a pulsation of the patient.
In addition, to achieve the above-described object of the present invention, the surgical operating apparatus is further comprised of: measuring means for measuring a movement of the treating subject portion; and said surgical operating apparatus owns a function capable of adjusting the movement of the disease portion manipulating means based upon stored data acquired from the output of the measuring means and the output of the detecting means.